spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bugs/Classic
If/when the code goes open source, it may be easier on the developers to move the still-open bugs to Trac or Bugzilla somewhere. But until then, it's good to summarize things here instead of in the forums. Good work. -- 18:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : Also, someone should gin up a jQuery-ish script that changes the background color of items in the TOC to be green (indicating they're fixed) or red (indicating it's not fixed yet). Maybe I can get this done a little later. -- 18:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I just had Spelunky crash on me when hit by an arrow trap while climbing up a ladder: The game froze, except for the audio, and escape didn't work. I think it entered an infinite loop trying to decide whether I should land on or fall off of the ladder platform. I doubt they're relevant, but I was playing as a Damsel and was carrying a pistol, somewhere in Area 1 (probably 2-3). There was a web a square or two to the left, where the pistol got stuck. Has this been reported before? - E-mouse Attack of the 1st Person This article has waaaaaaay too much "I" and "me". Could we please edit this into proper format? English teachers are rolling in their graves right now. 22:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Freezing Tunnel Man I haven't seen this anywhere else, but whenever the tunnel man introduces himself inbetween stages my game freezes completely. 22:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Accelerating boulder Wow, no wonder I can sometimes get those superboulders to demolish nearly everything on the map. (Question: If the boulder accelerates while crashing through objects leftwise, does that mean that it can potentially outrun the running Spelunker? (as an additional note, i was doing testing with running on flat planes and the speed of the running spelunker would always match that of the initial rolling boulder).--MechanisMs 19:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : If the initial speed is the same as a running spelunker, then definitely it can outrun you. However, to get the boulder to accelerate as much as possible is rare. It has to start on the far right of the map, initially go left, and have as many solid walls and other objects to smash through as possible (the demo map I included in the map has SOLID wall the whole way across). The are two things that are supposed to decelerate the boulder 1) friction, 2) smashing through objects. When going left, #2 is inverted, but if it doesn't happen often enough, then #1 can match or even outdo #2, which means that it has net deceleration. : Short version: in most maps, it usually doesn't actually end up going faster than it started, but even if all the acceleration the bug gives it is enough to cancel out friction, going left still lets it go a hell of a lot further than when it goes right. -- 19:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Some Others Since this appears to be the place to add bugs, yet I don't know how you really go about this around here, I'll just list some and you can tell me if I should write them up / trash them :) --Dikidoom 23:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) - Rope Through Wall (Specific): The Rope Through Wall is reproducable in one case: when standing on the branch of a tree, facing the trunk, and then pushing Down & Rope, the rope will appear on the other side of the trunk. - When crawling (Down & Left -ing) over a ledge while there is an adjacend vine growing (like this: VP OL where O is air, L is the ledge/floor, V is the vine, P is the player crawling to the left) - the player won't grab the ledge upon dropping (I assume because of the vine). - Spear Totem: When jumping at a Spear Totem & grabbing its ledge, the player is often killed by the extending lower spikes (while the upper ones are still retracted or 'readying').( Might be intended, but appears unfair. ) Page Split? Should we split this page into bugs that have been resolved and ones that haven't? Maybe even remove the ones that have been confirmed to be fixed more than a version ago (save the more recent fixed bugs so people know to upgrade)? This is a huge list, but only a small part of it is relevant to people playing 0.99.8. 21:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I thought about that too. It'd probably be a good idea, though the resolved bugs list isn't TOO huge at this point. - E-mouse 22:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. If Derek is to read and fix the bugs, he'll want a simple list of bugs he's yet to fix. Eirian 22:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ladder graphics bug Hey, found a new bug but don't know how to edit the page properly. If there's a ladder right beside an arrow trap, and you manage to grab the ladder just as you get hit by the arrow, you'll fall from the ladder and get stunned, but after you recover you will still have the "climbing" sprite. Screenshot: http://img5.imageshack.us/my.php?image=spelbug.png Could someone add it for me? Eirian 22:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sprinting while ACTION is pressed Will Bigun please read the tutorial part concerning running this is supposed to happen. Carrying items in ending cutscene Note: Is'nt this making the end cutscene more realistic?